


The Tale of Bess and Logan

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat
Summary: Lightly filling in the gap of the ask and date between Logan and Bess.





	1. The Ask

Logan was not feeling too great as he walked into the expo. Sure he had gotten some intel from his “wing woman” Nancy, but she wouldn’t be around when he asked Bess out, or on the date. It didn’t help that Bess was glued to her cousin’s side, stupid girls having to stick together and shit. _I mean sure it makes them feel better or something but could they just be unselfish and think about me instead?_  He wondered to himself as he edged his way to Bess’ side. “Ibroughtyouthisbook.” Logan says frantically as he shoves the book at Bess.

“Thanks...Logan.” Bess says, slightly perplexed, as she takes the book in front of her.

“Is that the book Nancy wanted?” George inquires, “I’ll go get it to her, I’m sure she’ll want it as soon as possible.” George takes the book, gives a wink and a nudge to Bess, then smiles at Logan and walks over to a large robotic cat display so she can observe the interaction and swoop in if necessary.

A wave of relief had washed over Logan as George had taken the book and walked away. _That is one smart girl_ , he thought to himself. “So, what’s your favorite part of the expo so far?” Logan inquires.

“Getting to meet all these great people!” Bess enthuses.

“So you’re on the talking versus the tech spectrum of this expo?” He teases.

“Pretty much.”

“Well that’s too bad, otherwise I could interview you for Savannah.”

“Rats!” Bess exclaims. Logan laughs.”Hey, what’s that other things you’re holding?!” She wonders.

“What this? Oh this is the actual thing I wanted to give you. Not for Nancy and not tech related.”

“Really? Can I see can I see?!”

“Yes, on one condition.”

“And that is?”

“Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?” He asks sheepishly, toeing the ground. Bess beamed. This trip just kept getting better and better!

“It would be my pleasure.” She answered. Logan couldn’t believe his luck, that had actually worked?!

“Brilliant! I know this great place that’s only a few subway stops away.”

“Can I open my present first?”

“Oh, sure, I’m sure you’ll want to show George anyway.” Bess laughs.

“Well that depends.” she says as she rips open the packaging on the outfit she’d been eyeing at Yumi’s favorite boutique. “Yeah no, George is dreadful with these kinds of things! But I should let her know not to look for me later when she wants to leave. Wait right here.” Bess then marches over to George where she had really failed at being inconspicuous.

“You’re leaving me at the expo for lover boy over there aren’t you?” George asks innocently.

“Just tell me you didn’t film that interaction for the internet.” Bess demands.

“I would never!” George proclaims, offended Bess would even think that. Bess made a big enough fool of herself without George’s help.

“Ok. Well, here goes nothing!”

“I hope the Bess Marvin mojo works in Japan!” George teases as Bess trots back to Logan.

“All set?”

“Yep! Let’s go.” Bess cheers as they exit the expo.


	2. The Date

Logan’s phone went off in the middle of dinner.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Bess wonders.

“No, I’d have to hang up on them and even the pleasure of hanging up on them wouldn’t come near the pleasure I am having now.” He says matter of factly. Bess beams. She knew he had a thing for hanging up on people he had no need to talk to, so she must rank pretty high for him to not take the call.

“This place is great, how did you hear about it?”

“Heard about it while interviewing people for Savannah, basically the info was their toll to me for not hanging up on them.”

“Well that’s pretty clever.”

“Thanks!”

“It sounds like a nice gig, do you like working for Savannah?”

“Oh yeah, it’s great. I protect her and she protects me. And her southern drawl kills me. Her life is pretty interesting.”

“I bet. Well it’s cool she let you come with her to the expo.”

“Oh it was quite necessary, I’m like her emotional body guard.”

“That sounds really cool.”

“It is.”

“So how’d you get into a position like that?”

“Through a friend of a friend actually.” Logan lies, not missing a beat. He had been a contact of Cathedral for so long that the lie was instinctive, even to someone like Bess. Actually it was probably more imperative he lied to Bess due to her connection with Nancy. He had thought her name sounded familiar and when he mentioned it to Cathedral there had been a field day. So yeah, Nancy couldn’t know that truth just yet, maybe ever.

“Well that’s lucky! I wish Nan or George would get me a job.” 

“But would you really want to do what they do?”

“Nope. Well actually working for a fashion designer wouldn’t be half bad. Especially in Paris!”

“Ok yeah that does sound pretty sweet.” Logan concedes.

“She got to live with a fashion model and wear her clothes!”  _ Bess was so cute when she was excited _ . Logan thought to himself. He just smiled at her. “On the other hand, she once spent a week in Hawaii just going through some bug jars or something. Blech!” 

“She really gets around doesn’t she.”

“Oh yeah, it’s crazy! Like this surprise mystery was a trip reward from her last mystery, a lady from a mystery in D.C. hooked her up in Venice, and then there was that time where it was a fake trip and I was kidnapped!”

“Really? That must have been terrifying.”

“It was, especially since Nancy hadn’t even arrived yet. If she hadn’t I don’t know that George would ever have found me. Or I would have died of despair before she finally did.” Bess responds, somewhat melodramatically. It didn’t matter, Logan was eating it all up. “Nancy really knows how to get me into trouble.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we, upon my honor I will make sure you are trouble free this trip!” They both broke into hysterical laughter at this. 

“Uh oh, we better go, we’re starting to get menacing looks from the locals.” Bess half-whispers. There they were, painting the exact American stereotype abroad, too loud and obnoxious, especially at restaurants. Logan quickly flagged down a waiter to get the bill so they could head out before things got ugly.

 

When they finally got to the subway station Bess turned and said, “I had a really good time tonight, thank you.”

“Won’t you let me take you home?”

“I’ll be fine, my stop is on this line anyway and it isn’t too far from here.”

“Exactly why it’s no problem for me to escort you.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you the kidnapping story.”

“Being kidnapped has nothing to do with it, it’s late and you’re a lady that I just had a lovely date with. It is my duty.” Bess rolled her eyes. The protection was endearing and normally she would’ve been thrilled, but after a full day at the expo and then the date, Bess just wanted some alone time.

“Thanks, but no thanks. It has nothing to do with you or the date, it was great, I’m great, you’re great, I’m just exhausted and I’m sure you are too so it’s not worth it making you stay up later just to escort me home when I’ll be on public transit the whole way.”

“Alright, you win. Goodnight Bess, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. I had a lovely time and I hope you enjoy your gift.” He leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. Flustered and blushing, Bess quickly turned and boarded the train that had just pulled up, she didn’t want to sit and wait for the next one. 

Logan stood still, staring longingly after her until the train doors closed and zipped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'll continue their relationship but may spin off into a series going more into Logan's ties with Cathedral.


End file.
